Innocent
by Turtle.xo
Summary: A casual night home turns into a deadly nightmare!


Innocent

By Kristen Taylor

The afternoon sun was setting low as I was just about to start my chores. Dark storm clouds had gathered together and created a black blanket across the sky. My Mum walked into my room and told me that we had run out of bread and milk. She asked me to walk to the local store to go and get some more. She gave me the money and I left.

When I arrived at the shops the night sky was almost completely dark and the full moon was shining. There were clouds out. They were dark and thick and I could sense the rain. When I was getting what I needed I heard a loud crash of thunder and heavy rain that followed.

As I started to walk back home the rain had cleared up. I was listening to my new iPod that I had recently got, when I heard an unusual noise. I looked back to see nothing. I kept walking and again I heard noises behind me, this time I continued to walk, only faster.

I started to hear soft footsteps following behind me. I looked back and saw a small figure darting into the shadows. I didn't see what it was but my instincts told me it wasn't good. I felt scared and so I walked faster. I knew I was being followed and that my pace was making it hard for my stalker to keep up.

My breathing became faster as did my pace. After a while I as becoming more tired and out of breath and I had unconsciously slowed down. I could hear his deep breathing behind me as well. As I heard his footsteps fall further and further behind me, as I was approaching an alleyway that lead to my house I hesitated but made the decision to go that way anyway.

As I approached the end of the alleyway there was a deserted house. I had no choice but to knock on the front door. No one answered, so I knocked again. No answer. All of a sudden a light flickered, turned back and saw a large dark shadow pressed against a wall. I freaked out and tripped on my own feet and fell to the ground. I couldn't get up and my foot was caught in a nearby drain. I struggled to get it out but I would not budge. I yanked it out once more and this time it was free.

As I tried to get up from the ground the dark shadow ran towards me, the light flickered again and I saw the figure, it was small, fury, black and cute. It was only a cat.

My insides relaxed with relief from what I found. I was no longer worried so I stood up and continued to walk and even though I knew there was know stalker I was still filled with fear. As I turned down a street, leading back to my home I heard footsteps, my heart stared to beat faster. As I am still scared, I turn around and see nothing. My mind tells me it was the same cat following me from before, but in instincts told me it was something more.

I turn down another street but this time it is empty and it seems like only one elderly couple live in a small, typical cottage type house down the end of the road. I was walking when all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind by what seemed like an older, middle aged man who seemed a lot stronger then me.

He placed his large, rough manly hands over my mouth with force. I tried to scream but it was hard as his hand was pressed so strongly against my mouth. He pulled me, expecting my feet to follow his, except they were shaking with fear. He pressed me up against a nearby fence; I dropped my shopping bags as my arms couldn't hold them any longer.

I got a closer look at him, I couldn't recognise his face but he had big dark eyes and his nose was big and seemed sharp. He also managed to dress himself in almost all black to disguise himself with the darkness of the night.

"Give me your money!" he shouted at me.

I opened my mouth and tried to speak but no words were coming out. I tired again.

"I… I, I don't have any money" my voice struggled to say.

"Bullshit!" he yelled at me "You were just at the shops, how could you not have money?"

I tried to answer him, but my body was taken over by fear and I couldn't speak no matter how hard I tried.

"Fine! Want to do it the hard way? I have no problem with that" he yelled.

He lowered his hand down to the pocket of his large baggy jumper and pulled out an object which I couldn't Identify. He raised it up to the same level as my eyes were I could see the outline of a freshly sharpened knife.

"You wanna give me money?" he said as he admired the sharpness of his weapon.

I was speechless and wasn't able to answer him.

"You're going to regret not answering me!" he said and all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in the lower half of my stomach. I took a few seconds for my body to register, then the sharp pain increased to excruciating level.

I fell to the ground as my legs were un able to keep me standing upright. I lowered my hand down to where I was attacked, it felt wet and I raised my hand to inspect what I felt. There was blood, a lot of blood, along with a lot of pain.

I tried to stand up but I was un able to straighten my torso and I fell to the ground. I laid there un able to help my self. A surge of pain rushed through my body almost paralyzing me; I no longer had control over my own body. I closed my eyes to see darkness, emptiness and loneliness.

I woke in my bedroom un able to remember anything that happened the previous night. My mum was also sitting in my room. She was sitting on my desk chair; her face was pale, yet red. She blinked and tears streamed down her face. I got up out of bed to comfort her. I placed my hand on her shoulder to find out what was wrong, she didn't move. A few minutes past before she got up from the chair.

She walked over to my bed that I had just been lying in. she made it neatly and flattened out the pillows. I was confused. Mum never makes my bed for me.

She walked out of my room and continued to walk down the stairs. I noticed that she was wearing a beautiful black dress. Now I was really confused. Dad was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for mum.

"Are you ready?" dad asked mum. She nodded her head and they both headed for the front door. I followed.

When mum and dad got to the car my two older brothers were standing next to the car, both wearing black suits just like dad. Dad pressed the button on the keys and the light flashed and both Jake and Daniel reached for the handle and climbed In the car. They both sat in the two passenger seats, failing to leave room for me.

"Typical!" I said to myself as I climbed over both boys to sit in the middle. Both did not move.

"Where are we going mum?" I asked on the way. She didn't answer me, so for the rest for the rest of the car ride it was silent.

We arrived at a funeral home and drove into the car park. We all got out of the car and walked to a ceremony. Everyone as there, even some of my closest friends. Everyone was crying. I felt very confused as I was unaware of anyone passing away. I read the plaque. I read; R.I.P Lilly Davidson, we will miss you.

I was confused; we were a funeral for someone with the same name as me. I felt silly, but then I realised what was going on. I walked over to mum.

"Mum can you hear me?" I asked her. She didn't respond

I shed a tear and disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
